Harry Potter in Super Smash Bros Melee
by Tiny Q
Summary: Harry Potter is challenged to a midnight duel by Draco, however, they are taken to participate in the Super Smash Bros. Melee. My first ever HP story so be nice!


Title: Harry Potter in Super Smash Bros. Melee  
Author: Tiny Q  
E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Yes, this is the first Harry Potter fan fic I have posted on ff.net. Over the holidays I have been playing too much Smash Bros. on the Cube and this just popped into my head one day. I hope you like it. Yeah I know, I have no life, but whatever! My life is entertaining to me and that is all that matters. He He He. Anyhoo, please read and enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah! I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. They're all J.K. Rowlings! Neither do I own Super Smash Bros. Melee or any of the characters who participate in it. I think they belong to Nintendo. And finally I don't own Q, Little Q, Picard, the Continuum or Auntie Kathy, they belong to Paramount. Though I do own Tiny Q. That's right she's alllllll mine! So stay away! Yes . . .  
  
And now . . . On with the show!  
  
  
Harry Potter in Super Smash Bros. Melee  
  
  
  
"Out of my way Potter," Draco Malfoy hissed making Harry Potter turned around.  
  
"Make me," he hissed back dangerously. Harry was not having a very good day. Events seemed to be getting worse ever since he had been late for divination at the beginning of the day.   
  
He glared at the boy and his pointed face. He was flanked as usual by his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Glancing to his right Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were watching him with protective interest.   
  
"That's it, Potter," Draco hissed, "Midnight duel. The three of us against the three of you. Meet by the lake, unless you're scared to lose."  
  
"Scared to lose to you?" Harry hissed back, "In your dreams, ferret boy." Anger flashed across Draco's face and he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when Professor Flitwick walked by.  
  
"Let's go," Draco said sternly to Crabbe and Goyle, then turned on his heel and left, the two of them following in his wake.  
  
"We're going to kick their asses," Ron said angrily as they walked into the Gryfindor common room. Hermione tutted but remained silent with determination written all over her face. 'Tonight,' Harry thought, 'We show Malfoy whose boss.'  
  
4 hours latter  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were all under the invisibility cloak by quarter to twelve and were soon outside. Once they safely exited the school, Harry took the cloak off and tucked it into his robes, not wanting Malfoy too know about it. The three of them headed silently towards the lake to discover Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were already there.  
  
"Probably hexing the grass," Ron hissed.   
  
"Wouldn't doubt it," Hermione agreed as they approached.  
  
"For a moment there Potter, I thought you weren't going to show," Draco sneered, pulling out his wand. Everyone followed suit.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry hissed and leveled his wand at him. Draco pointed his at Harry. He glanced over and saw that Ron and Hermione had pointed theirs at Draco's trained apes. "Let's rumble."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something when a blinding flash of blue light appeared in front of him. He blinked away the light spots and discovered that a girl with blond pigtails had appeared between them. She looked at him with twinkling blue eyes and a large smile on her face. She seemed too be about their age and was wearing Hogwarts robes. With one exception though, where her crest should be for Gryfindor or Slytherin instead there was the outline of the crest but with a large 'Q' embroidered in blue.   
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully and looked around at the six of them.  
  
"Hello," Harry said cautiously, looking at Ron and Hermione in turn. They both had confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco hissed from behind the girl. She turned and looked at him and smiled wider.  
  
"Why, I'm Tiny Q of course," she said as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.   
  
"Um, why are you here?" Harry asked as politely as he could. She turned and looked at him with her hands clasped under her chin. She jumped up and down a few times.  
  
"I heard you were going to have a midnight duel with Draco and I thought I would make it really fun!" the girl said looking around at the six of them.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Draco sneered and she turned once again to look at him.  
  
"By doing this!" she exclaimed, raising her right hand slightly and snapping her fingers.   
  
There was a flash of blue light and when Harry opened his eyes, he discovered that the six of them were no longer by the lake. Or on Hogwarts grounds for that matter. Instead they were on a floating platform with two smaller floating platforms above them. Glancing over the edge he realized that they were miles over a large stadium filled with people. To his left there was a large screen floating in the air that was showing the six of them standing around. It was night time and there were thousands of stars above them and mountains in the background.  
  
"What the hell?" he heard Ron mutter and he looked down to discover that Ron, no longer looked like Ron. Instead he was this pink sphere with pink shoes sticking out the bottom and stubby arms at the sides. The only way you would know it was Ron was by the eyes and a horde of red freckles underneath.   
  
Harry glanced over at Hermione and took a double take. She was dressed in a puffy pink dress and had yellow hair with a golden crown atop her head. She was looking at the frying pan in her hands as though she thought she was going insane.  
  
"I see it too," he reassured her, and looked down at himself. He was wearing a green tunic and white leggings and sleeves. On his feet were knee high leather boots and around his waist was a worn leather belt. Looking at his back he saw a sturdy looking shield and glancing at his hair he saw that it had turned golden blond. His ears had turned elfin and he had a hat to match. In his hand was a large sleek looking sword.   
  
"Where the hell are we?" he heard Draco's muffled voice sneer. Looking across the platform he saw a guy in a navy blue flight suit, yellow boots and gloves with a white shoulder guard on his right side. A pointed chin was all that was recognizable of Draco Malfoy from under the red helmet with a golden falcon impressed on it. He reached up and pulled the helmet off revealing Harry's suspicions were correct, for there was Draco with his once perfectly slicked back hair all over his face.   
  
Harry then looked for Crabbe and Goyle. All he saw though was a giant brown ape with a red tie and a giant turtle thing with spikes on its back and red hair. 'That must be them,' he thought, 'How appropriate.'  
  
There was another flash of blue light and the girl who called herself Tiny Q appeared in the middle of the platform. She looked at them, quite satisfied with herself.  
  
"Good, your all here!" she chirped happily.   
  
"Where is here?" Draco growled pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"You're in the Pokemon Stadium!" she said cheerfully, "To participate in the Super Smash Bros. Melee!"  
  
"The what?" Ron yelled jumping up so he could see better, "I can fly?!" Harry heard him scream from above him and looked up. Sure enough, the pink form that was Ron had grown like a balloon and was flying around above. The screen followed Ron as he puffed about.  
  
"Of course you can fly!" the girl giggled, "Your Kirby! Kirby flies!"  
  
"So who are we then?" Hermione asked holding up her frying pan.  
  
"Well your Princess Peach and Harry is Link," she turned and pointed at Draco and his two, large goons, "Draco is Captain Falcon, Crabbe is Bowser and Goyle is Donkey Kong. On your right wrist there should be a screen saying your name." Harry looked down and there was. Across the top, his said 'Link' then right bellow it were three images of his face. Bellow that there was a number that said '0%'. "The faces are how many lives you have," the girl continued, "And the percentage is how much damage you have taken. As that number gets higher it will be easier for you to get knocked off."  
  
"Knocked off?" Harry asked, "What exactly is the objective of this, um . . . duel?"  
  
"Well to battle with the other team until you are the last one's standing. You will all find that you know how to use the powers of your characters. Use them to beat the other team up until you send them flying off the edge and they can't get back on. You can fall off the edge twice and return but on the third time, you're out of the game. Got it?" she asked looking at them all. No one said anything and she smiled, "Good! When I say 'GO', let the fight begin!" Tiny Q snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
"What are the teams?!" Harry yelled up at the sky.  
  
"Oh!" he heard her voice echo through out space, "I forgot!" They were enveloped in another flash of blue light and when it faded, Harry found that himself, and Hermione were now wearing blue while Ron had just turned blue. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had all turned black. "Ready now?" Tiny Q asked and they all nodded, "READY . . . GO!" she called.  
  
Funny music began to play and Harry held up his sword. He looked at Hermione and Ron, who had landed beside him. They all smiled and turned towards Draco and his large goons.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"You bet I am!" Hermione said holding the frying pan menacingly.  
  
"Damn straight!" Ron called. With that the three of them charged at the three opposite them. Swinging his sword, Harry hit Draco sending him flying back a few feet.  
  
"Your going to pay for that Potter!" he yelled, "Falcon Punch!" he called, hitting Harry with such force that he flew back, almost off the edge. Draco looked down at his fist then grinned. "Cool."  
  
Hermione was hitting Goyle repeatedly with the frying pan, then she jumped towards him, hip first and sent him flying towards the edge in a ball of flame. He managed to grab the edge before going over and pulled himself back up. At the same time Ron had turned himself into a 1000 tone weight and dropped on Crabbe, sending him flying towards Goyle.   
  
"This is so sweet!" Ron said as he stood next to Hermione. Harry heard a ping above his head and looked up. A sphere about the size of his hand had fallen in front of him. He picked it up and looked around. Everyone had stopped fighting and was looking at the object in his hands.  
  
"Tiny Q," Harry called, "What is this?" He held the half red and half white sphere over his head.  
  
"Pokeball," her voice echoed through the air, "Throw it at someone."  
  
"Ok," he said and hucked it as hard as he could at Draco. It hit him hard in the face and fell to the ground with another ping.   
  
"Ow! Damn you Potter-" he began but stopped when the ball opened at his feet and a little green fat thing went shooting up into the air. "What the hell?" Everyone was looking up at the sky.   
  
"Well that was a waste-" Ron began but was cut off by a loud rumbling noise. Everyone looked up to see the little fat thing had grown to the size of the platform and was falling down on top of them.  
  
"Snorlax!" It rumbled as it fazed through the platform and disappeared. Looking around, Harry realized that the entire black team was missing. He looked up just in time to see three figures disappear in a flash of light in the distance.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron cried enthusiastically, flying up in the air. By this time, three platforms had appeared with a member of the black team on each. Ron not noticing this, flew right into the path of ape version of Goyle.   
  
"Ron! Look out!" Hermione called but it was too late. One punch was all it took to send Ron flying through the air and disappear in a flash of light. Hermione let out a scream of anger and charged at the ape and hit him once again with her hip. It barley fazed him and he begun slapping the ground, send Hermione flying through the air to disappear in a flash of light as well.  
  
Harry looked up just in time to see Draco and his goons jump down towards him. He spun, swing his sword with him. He hit the three of them, sending them sprawling across the platform. They all got up quickly, just as Ron and Hermione jumped down beside Harry.  
  
"Your damage must be getting high Potter," Draco sneered. Another ping was heard above and everyone looked up. A pink and white capsule fell at Draco's feet while a strange looking gun fell at Ron's. They both picked up the objects.   
  
Ron clutched the gun and pressed the trigger. A ball of white light flew out and hit Crabbe. He pressed it a few more times and found that it could fire rapidly. Soon all three members of the black team were caught in the air as the gun fired. Harry, Ron and Hermione let out whoops of laughter but soon the gun stopped working.   
  
"Take this Potter!" Draco called after he had returned to his feet and he threw the capsule at Harry. It hit him in the head, sending him flying over the edge to disappear in a flash of light. Draco began to laugh but was cut off when Ron brought his light sword crashing to the ground sending him flying across the platform along with Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
With anger in his eyes, Draco Malfoy charged at the two members of the blue team, with his large team mates right behind him. All five of them began punching, slapping and kicking each other in a large mass. Soon Harry had reappeared and began whacking them with his sword. It was pretty brutal and everyone's percentages were rising higher with substantial speed.   
  
Too caught up in the battle none of them heard the ping of an object or saw the bomb with wheels sitting on the opposite end of the platform. Not until the fuse finished and it began to move towards them with a hiss.   
  
"Oh shit!" Hermione cried as she saw the bomb coming towards them. They all stopped and looked at her, surprised at her outburst. The bomb moved into the middle of their dog pile and exploded. All six of them went shooting off the platform and disappeared in a flash of light as one body.  
  
Reappearing on their platforms they all heard laughter ringing through the air.   
  
"I haven't seen a fight like this in a while!" Tiny Q's voice echoed through the air, "You all are on your last lives so be careful!"  
  
They all jumped down and the black team headed to the right end of the platform while the blue headed to the left. They were about to discus a plan to get the other team off, when a loud pinging noise was heard above. Everyone turned around to discover six items strewn across the playing field. There was another pokeball, a fan, another capsule, a sword made of light, a baseball bat and finally a hammer.  
  
"Get them before they do!" Harry cried, pointing at the objects, while Draco called a similar order. All six of them rushed to the center and Harry couldn't help but feel that it was like the dodge ball he would play while he was at the muggle schools.  
  
Harry grabbed the bat, Hermione the capsule, Draco the light sword, Crabbe the fan and Goyle the pokeball. Everyone looked to see Ron grab the hammer. The instant he touched it, it began to hammer back and forward with Ron barley holding on.   
  
"Oh my god!" he shouted and headed towards the black team. The first person he encountered was Crabbe and he hit him. The force of the hit sent him flying off the edge to disappear in a flash of light.  
  
"Crabbe has been defeated!" Tiny Q's voice echoed through the stadium and the people below erupted into cheers. Goyle turned to Ron and flung his pokeball at him, it hit the hammer and fell to the ground to reveal a goldfish which flopped uselessly to the ground.   
  
"Damn!" he swore and was hit by the hammer that was still moving wildly in Ron's hands. He also flew off the edge and disappeared for his last time.  
  
"Goyle has been defeated!" Tiny Q's voice rang through again and once again the stadium erupted into cheers!  
  
"Ron! Ron! Ron!" they chanted as he headed towards the last member of the black team.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Draco called as he jumped up in the air and avoided the hammer. He landed on the upper platform farthest away from Ron then jumped up again and stayed in the air as long as he could. He was about to land again and dreaded the fact that Ron was right below him. But just as he was about to be hit, the hammer disappeared.   
  
"Ha!" he said and hit Ron with his light sword. He flew into Hermione and Harry and they all fell to the ground. It took them a few moments to untangle themselves, but when they did they charged at Draco.  
  
"Get him!" Harry cried waving his sword above his head. Ron turned into a rolling ball of flame while Hermione hopped towards him hip first. He jumped out of the way and whacked them all with his light sword. Then he did it again and Ron flew off the edge, and disappeared for the final time.  
  
"Ron has been defeated!" Tiny Q's voice ran and once again the crowd cheered.  
  
"Do they cheer for everyone?!" Hermione asked angrily as she took her frying pan and hit Draco, who hit her with his light sword. She flew back behind Harry who was just standing there. She then threw the capsule at him, which exploded on impact.   
  
Draco flew off the edge but managed to jump up and grab the ledge. Pulling himself back up he charged at Hermione and hit for the final time with his sword before it disappeared. She flew over the edge and disappeared.  
  
"Hermione has been defeated!" Tiny Q's voice said. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Well I guess it's just you and me, Malfoy," Harry said standing opposite to him. He grinned wickedly back at him.  
  
"So it is," he opened his mouth to say more but was cut off.  
  
"Since you are the only two left," Tiny Q's voice rang, "I think I will make things a bit more interesting!" Harry looked at Draco curiously, who just shrugged. "I am moving you to sudden death status! Your percentages will now be at 300%, one hit and the victim will be defeated!"   
  
Harry grinned at Draco and raised his sword. Draco grinned back and raised his fist. They began to run towards each other, preparing to hit the other as hard as he could, before the same could be done to him. They were a foot apart when there was a flash of blue light and a man appeared between them. They both collided with him, sandwiching him.  
  
Harry looked up and saw the man was wearing robes like Dumbledore. He just didn't have the crescent spectacles. But he didn't look too happy and stepped away from him and Draco causing the two of them to fall towards each other. Each scrambled to their feet and looked at the man.  
  
"Tiny Q!" he roared and another flash of blue light appeared beside them. Tiny Q appeared and looked up at the older man.  
  
"Hello, Q," she said and waved at Harry and Draco.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" the man roared and she looked lazily up at him.  
  
"Having some fun with my new friends, Harry and Draco," she said gesturing towards the two of them. The man looked appalled.  
  
"Mortals are not our friends! And what have I told you about hanging around them! If your father were still around . . ." the man trailed off.  
  
"Well he isn't!" Tiny Q yelled then glared up at the older man. Harry wasn't so sure if he would be as rebellious to him. He looked pretty pissed. "And as for mortals, you're always hanging around that Picard fellow and Little Q gets to do stuff with his Auntie Kathy all the time!"  
  
"That's different!" Q yelled back and Tiny Q just glared up at him, shaking her head. "Return to the Continuum right after you clean up this mess. And if I catch you doing this again I will personally lock you up in the comet myself." He finally growled then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light. Tiny Q stood there glaring at where the man had been.  
  
"Uncles!" she spat.  
  
"Tell me about it," Harry sighed and Tiny Q looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry to end your duel guys. But can't go against Q," she sneered sarcastically. She snapped her fingers and in a flash of blue light, Harry found himself back by the lake with his friends and enemies as though nothing had happened. Tiny Q was standing beside Draco.   
  
"Well I guess this is good bye then," Harry said, and she turned and grinned at him.  
  
"Nah. Just a see ya. I just have to wait till he is too preoccupied to stop me!" She then turned and whispered something in Draco's ear. His eyes widened and she giggled then stepped back. "Well I'll see y'all latter!" she said cheerfully and snapped her fingers and disappeared.   
  
"Wicked," Ron said as he looked around. They seemed to have reappeared before any time had passed.   
  
"So Malfoy," Harry said turning towards him, "What did she say?"  
  
"None of your business Potter," he spat angrily and began to walk back towards the castle. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, shrugged then followed him.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" Hermione asked, stifling a yawn.   
  
"Who cares," Ron said with a shrug. "Let's go to bed." They all nodded and headed back towards the castle. Harry waited a moment looking up at the sky wondering if he would ever see Tiny Q again. He had a feeling that he would.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Hermione called.  
  
"Coming!" he called and ran to catch up with his friends.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: He He He, so what did you think? Review Please! 


End file.
